Summer and Winter
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: This isn't a story so much as a series of inter connected one shots about Jack Frost and a girl who embodies the Spirit of Summer. The first chapter is different from the rest since I was trying something new. Jack/OFC
1. Chapter 1

As the spirit of summer people expect me to be sunny and of a cheerful disposition, and sure that's fine for humans but for the people and well non people who actually know me they know that I am not a cheery, sunshine and daises kind of girl.

I look the part sure, my hair is stupidly long and some weird honey blonde colour I can never seem to put my finger on for definite, my eyes are brown which suits me just fine – plain old normal brown not some 'warm chocolate brown' or 'dark mahogany brown' no none of that just plain, old, boring, brown. I have a sort of year round tan going on which I suppose comes with being the spirit of summer. I'm fairly normal in regards to proportion, a little gangly maybe all long limbs and tripping over my own stupid feet but I'm not some curvy, busty, impossibly proportioned being like the dolls I see little human girls playing with.

As far as my job goes I bring summer to the world, the entire world and normally that isn't really a problem I mean I'm a spirit it's not like I have anything else to do or 'dates' to go on, I don't even know what a 'date' is but I've observed a few out of curiosity it looks like two humans go out, they eat, make awkward small talk and then one walks or drives the other home and maybe they kiss at the end and maybe they don't. I for one don't see the big deal but apparently it's a big deal to be asked out on a date – if you're human that is.

So ordinarily I have a little chart of what countries or continents or hemisphere's need to be brought summer and which don't and I follow my chart and I bring summer and that's that. No muss, no fuss. Or at least that's the idea, for the past three hundred odd years there's been someone who seems driven to make my life and work a misery.

Jack Frost.

Jack Fucking Frost.

That little brat who thinks he's hot stuff, or should that be cold stuff, just because he's the winter spirit and he's all about 'having fun'. Fun is relative I tried to tell him, for example I don't like arriving in say England in April to find it's been snowing for the last week and a half when it's supposed to be the end of spring and the start of my job to bring them summer, but apparently Jackie boy thinks it's hilarious,

"Oh calm down Emmie" he'll say with that exhaustive grin on his face, "I'm just having some fun"

"Don't. Call. Me. Emmie!" someone, and I'm not exactly sure whom since I was after all a spirit and didn't have parents as such to name me, had named me 'Ember' but Jack seemed to delight in shortening it or rather elongating it to 'Emmie' and it made my blood boil although I'm not sure why maybe because it was the way his face light up when I would snap at him for calling me it as if my annoyance gave him some sort of thrill.

I could never stand to be around the winter boy for too long, just looking at him made me feel cold I was a summer spirit after all I wasn't exactly suited to cold temperature which is why whenever I visited places like Russia or Greenland where they had winters that lasted for months on end I never stayed for too long. So instead of arguing with the boy I'd simply take off and fly somewhere I knew he'd never follow, somewhere south and warm.

It wasn't just me that was bothered by the winter boy's antics. Mother Nature himself was growing more than a little weary of the Spring and Autumn girls and even the Easter Bunny himself complaining about the trickster spirit and so she had told us to fight fire with fire. If Jack showed his pale little face in our season we were to make him leave by any means necessary of course this wasn't going to work because the girls for the other two seasons were far too timid to approach Jack and if they did all he had to do was smile at them and they were swooning,

"Ember I leave this Frost boy to you" Mother Nature told me, apparently I was the only one who wasn't swooning at the sight of the boy nor was I too timid to approach him one thing I'd never been was timid.

So the responsibility of making sure the seasons went as they were supposed to fell to me, and for a while everything seemed fine. I didn't see Jack and I was able to bring Summer as I was supposed to and the Spring and Autumn girls both reported no sightings of the pale boy. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

Famous lat word I believe the expression is.

When I went to New York to bring the people Summer I was met with the largest mound of snow I'd ever seen in all my years as the Summer Spirit and believe me when I tell you I've been around a while, longer than Baby Frost anyway,

"FROST!" I screeched, yes screeched not shrieked

"Oh hey Emmie" he grinned lopsidedly at me and I dug my nails into my palms to keep from ripping his stupid head of his stupid shoulders,

"It's May" I told him bluntly

"Yeah I know!" he still had that stupid grin on his face and I wanted nothing more than to slap it off, so I did. Never mind the self control I'd been working on for hundreds of years I raised my hand and slapped him right in his stupid face,

"IT'S MAY SO THAT MEANS ITS SUMMER NOT LETS HAVE A MASSIVE FUCKING BLIZZARD!" I yelled, "DO YOU REALISE WHAT THIS MEANS? MOTHER NATURE IS GOING TO HAVE MY GUTS FOR GARTERS!"

"You really need to chill out Emmie"

"I swear by all that is good if you keep calling me Emmie I'm going to kick you where it hurts" Jack flinched for a minute but then his eyes light up with mischief,

"Have to catch me first. Emmie" Jack took off on the wind flying high above the city

"That's it!" I took off after him riding my own warm breeze. I flew over and under and in between cars and buildings and even people. I'm sure they were more than confused to be caught in a freezing wind one minute and a warm breeze the next.

When I finally caught up to Jack he was resting just above a frozen lake in the small town of Burgess, smirking to myself I landed on the lake and melted all the ice around it leaving just one little patch for Jack to stand on,

"You're good Emmie I'll give you that but you seem to have forgotten –" before Jack could finish his sentence I melted his little patch sending him plummeting into the now warm water,

"Bye Jack I'll see you in the winter" I laughed when he resurfaced coughing and spluttering and wiping his snow white locks from his face,

"You won this round Emmie but just wait I'll win the next one!"

I took off leaving the winter boy in the lake while I finally got around to doing my job


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's AU and you'll see why**

* * *

The first thing that woke Ember that day was the high-pitched sequel of her youngest cousin Sophie,

"What the -" lifting the grey mask with work pink elastic that she had worn over her eyes the previous night Ember sat up in bed her long red hair falling over her right shoulder, the braid she'd tied it in the night before to keep it out of her face wasn't as neat anymore. The elastic she'd tied around the bottom was loose and there were odd bits of hair sticking out from top to bottom,

"Ember!" Jamie shouted barrelling into Ember's room, "you have to get up! Jack's back!" Before Ember could question who Jack was Jamie rushed out of the room and down the stairs with Sophie in tow.

Unfortunately little Sophie wasn't as coordinated as her big brother and ended up falling down most of the stairs. This didn't seem to deter her though and she rushed out into the front yard of the house which Ember could see from her window.

Dressing quickly in her warmest winter clothes, provided mostly by her aunt since Ember was from Texas and not quite as used to freezing and below climates, and headed out to supervise her cousins.

Jamie being eleven years old now didn't require much supervision but six-year-old Sophie still did. So rushing out of the house struggling to put on her coat, hat and scarf Ember found herself assaulted by something wet and cold,

"What the -" sputtered Ember wiping her face thankful she didn't put any make up on (even if it made her look like the living dead - at least in her opinion)

Turning her head to see who had thrown the offending ball of snow Ember noticed a boy slightly older than the rest of the children laughing with Jamie. Scowling Ember chose to ignore the duo and instead went to bundle Sophie against the cold much to the six year old's annoyance (look up better word) and sent her on her way.

Ember chose to sit on the sidelines while the other children and the older boy they all referred to as Jack engaged in a rather large snowball fight. Ember sat on the porch of her aunt's house perched on the wooden frame encasing the house nursing some hot chocolate and surveyed 'Jack' over the rim of her mug.

He must be ill she concluded, he had shock white hair, skin the same colour and seemed not to wear shoes making Ember feel colder than she already was. Ember was very much a summer soul and didn't very much enjoy the temperamental East Coast weather,

"Ember come and play with us!" Jamie called

"No I'm good here" Ember called back taking a sip of her hot chocolate,

"Come on please! Jack wants to meet you!" Jamie pleaded

"Fine" Ember conceded and left her mug back indoors before heading over to the group of kids, "Hello Jack I'm Ember it's nice to meet you. Goodbye" she said quickly turning on her heel,

"That's not how you meet someone!" A voice laughed, Ember suspected it to be Jack,

"Oh?" Ember turned around to face the smiling boy

"You say how do you do and shake hands" Jack held his hand out and Ember shook it firmly

"How do you do. Now Goodbye"

"No you can't go!" Jack said still with a smile on his face

"And why not?" Ember questioned

"Because you can see me and I want to know how" Jack said as if it were the simplest thing

"Of course I can see you. Or are you 'invisible'?" Ember asked, it was a game Jamie liked to play when he was younger and used to visit Ember and her family in Texas. He would pretend to be invisible for a length of time, usually when something scared him and he would wear a sheet or pillow case as a "cape of invisibility" and everyone would pretend not to be able to see him - or at least family would in any case

"You never told her?" Jack asked Jamie who simply shrugged,

"She wouldn't have believed me" Jamie responded

"She is a pronoun that can only be used when the person's name has already been used in the sentence" Ember corrected, "And _she _can hear you" Ember added tapping her foot

"Chill out Emmy" Jack threw what Ember suspected to be a charming grin her way but Ember simply narrowed her blue eyes in anger and turned away red hair flipping behind her as she stormed off,

"Don't call her Emmy" Jamie said shaking his head, "Her Dad called her Emmy"

"What's so wrong about that?" Jack asked

"He died last year" Jamie said, "Come on Sophie it's time to go in for a while. Get some coco!" Jamie called running off towards his sister

"Nice one Frost" Jack chastised watching Jamie and Sophie head back into the house.

He resolved the next time he saw Ember he'd be nice and make up for putting his foot squarely in his mouth that's if he could make winter last longer, he was already in trouble with Mother Nature for making her spring late but he was sure if he just explained why he needed a few more days she'd understand.

He'd make it up to Ember. He knew the pain of losing someone and he was sure she was still hurting even if she didn't look like it on the outside. That type of pain can't be hidden and he would know. He'd just have to make her see he wasn't a jerk.

* * *

It was a week before Jack saw Ember again and even at that she didn't move from the porch and Jamie didn't call for her. She only spoke when she called Jamie and Sophie for lunch and when it got dark.

When all the lights in the house were off bar the one Jack figured to be Ember's room he rose silently on the wind to peer in the window she was watching a movie on her laptop but Jack could see pictures all over her walls of Texas, somewhere he'd never really been but he imagined that Ember missed it if it was her home.

Touching the window Jack was able to make a picture in the frost of the state. That caught her attention, Ember crossed to the window,

"What the hell?" She asked fingering the picture on her window before opening it to let Jack in

"Do you like it?" Jack asked hopefully

"Yeah it looks just like home" Ember said and Jack noticed a soft southern accent as she traced the pattern on her window, "So what did you do scale the drain pipe?"

"Um no I flew" Jack answered truthfully

"Alright Peter Pan if you say so" she laughed, "Sorry for snapping the other day. I lost my parents last year in a car accident and the wound is still a little raw"

"I understand. I lost my family too" Jack replied. There was a minute of silence between the two teens before Ember spoke,

"You should probably go back to Neverland. If my Aunt finds a guy in here she'll probably hit the roof. I mean she'd be happy at first but then she'd hit the roof"

"Will I see you around?" Jack asked hopefully

"I'm sure you will" Ember replied before shooing him out her window.

That Jack kid isn't so bad after all Ember thought as she returned to her movie. Not bad at all

* * *

**So many of you favourited this story and reviewed and I just haven't been able to write anything for this recently but while I was off tracking my muse down in the highlands of Scotland jumping off cliffs - oh no wait that's lemmings!**

**There might be some spelling issues in this between English and American because FanFiction spell checks in american and I write in English or at least I try to.**

**Anyway what I'm trying to say is enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year since Jack had meet Ember and in that year he had with the help of Jamie and Sophie managed to convince her of his origins and current state of being,

"Winter spirit? Like an anthromorphic personification, those actually exist outside Terry Pratchett novels?" she had laughed, "Well I'll be damned"

Of course it meant that Jack couldn't really see Ember during the summer months, he had never liked warm climates even when he was alive and as the spirit of winter he couldn't really visit her in College either since she'd gone to College in Dallas and it was always too warm for him to visit. It wasn't until she came home that first Christmas break that he realised just how much he missed Ember when she was gone.

Of course when he finally got up the courage to tell her how he felt about her she laughed and responded that Jamie had already spilled the beans and she was just waiting to see how long it would take him,

"I had a bet going with Jamie actually. I owe the kid ten bucks now" she sighed tucking a stray piece of fiery red hair behind her ear and leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

Jack had never kissed a girl before so needless to say Ember caught him by surprise, of course he had always been a fast learner and Ember was soon surprised just how warm he could be.

* * *

Ember had a problem, something she'd had since she left home to start her new year in College. She couldn't sleep, she'd been having horrible nightmares for months leading up to Winter Break about her parents car accident, not even the weird sleep remedies her roommate Googled helped, so returning home Ember thought maybe then she'd get some sleep but the nightmares seemed worse.

Jack must have noticed her room light on, Jamie had said he'd been hanging around for a few days waiting on her coming home, so he floated up and in through the window,

"Hey! You're back!"

"Just got in this evening" Ember replied closing her psychology textbook and turning to face Jack who flinched visibly at the dark circles under her eyes, "Guess that concealer wasn't as good as the woman in the store said" she joked as Jack sat down next to her on the bed,

"What's wrong?" he asked his fingers ghosting over Ember's skin which was pale from sleep deprivation,

"Nothing, some stupid bad dreams about my Mom and Dad" Ember answered, "It was bound to happen. Going through a trauma like I did it's a wonder the nightmares didn't start sooner"

"Still how long has it been since you had a full night's sleep?" Jack asked clearly concerned for Ember's health both mental and psychical, "I can ask Sandy if he'll help out"

"No he has kids to look after I'd just be out of his way!" Ember protested, "I'll just take two pills and some herbal tea"

"Sandy's coming this way anyway for Sophie so it wouldn't be out of his way" Jack said with an air of finality, "I'll be back soon" and with that he was gone, out the window and into the evening.

Ember sighed, yes he had her best intentions at heart but Sandy was a guardian and looked after _children_ she was Nineteen and wasn't a child anymore, perhaps at heart but she suspected that didn't really count and if it did then Jack was in a whole world of trouble for the things they'd been doing for the past nine months.

When Jack came back he found Ember already asleep with a mug of strange smelling liquid on her bedside table and her textbook open on the bed about to fall off, she'd clearly taken the pills she'd talked about earlier. So Jack marked her page in her textbook and decided to sit with her as long as he could to make sure she didn't have any nightmares. The sun was just coming up on the horizon when Jack left Ember to do his job and spread some more snow and frost around the Eastern Coast of North America, he'd be back in time to play with Jamie and Sophie and to spend some time with Ember but he had a job to do as well. As he left he didn't notice the dark shadow under Ember's bed move and form a shape he would know all too well,

"This is almost too easy" the smooth voice said, "She is rather pretty, such a pity. This is what you get for keeping your heart in such an obvious place Frost" Pitch smirked as shadows enveloped Ember's dreams.

* * *

When Jack returned he found Ember sitting on the porch as usual only this time she wasn't drinking Hot Chocolate instead she was nursing a mug of black coffee, most of the colour had drained from her face and the bags under her eyes were worse,

"Ember –" Jack started

"It's a late psychological reaction to a strong trauma, I'm clearly not over the deaths of my parents or I feel guilty on some level for their accident" Ember said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jack's mouth tightened into a hard line, he didn't believe for one minute that Ember's bad dreams had anything to do with her parents death, he'd have to ask North how to handle this particular situation after all the man was married so he was bound to know how to talk to his other half without her taking his head off, he'd seen Ember's temper and he really, _really_, didn't want to be on the receiving end,

"I have to go and see North for a while but I'll be back later alright?" he asked

"Go I'll be fine" Ember smiled giving him a quick kiss before sending him on his way.

Jack rode the winds as fast as he could to the North Pole and burst into North's office. The older man didn't seem at all perturbed by his arrival and instead started calling for cookies and hot chocolate,

"What seems to be the problem Jack?" North asked peering at Jack from under his large bushy eyebrows,

"It's Ember" every guardian knew Ember mostly from visiting her as a child in Texas and more recently as Jack's other half, "She's been having nightmares but I don't think they're normal nightmares"

This caught North's attention,

"What makes you think that?" he asked leaning over his desk

"Well the nightmares are about her parent's car accident but she wasn't there when it happened and she says that the 'reason' is that she blames herself on some level but I know that isn't true either"

North sat back in his chair and thought hard for a moment about what he could say to calm Jack's obvious nerves, whatever he was about to say however is forgotten as Tooth bursts into North's office with Sandy and Bunnymund all three in equal states of shock and horror,

"Pitch escaped" Tooth says and before anyone can respond Jack has jumped out of his seat and is bolting through North's workshop with only one thought in his mind.

"Ember"

* * *

**This is gonna be a two maybe three parter depending on how far I can feasibly stretch it**

**But yeah **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, like and favourite if you do and why not leave a comment below in the little box? **

**Subscribe for more and become a bro today **

**Well no you won't be a bro I'm not Pewdiepie**

**I'll have to think of a name for my fans **


	4. Chapter 4

As Jack raced back to Ember only one thought was on his mind. The thought that if Pitch so much as touched a single hair on Ember's head he'd send him back where he belonged for good.

Jack didn't care how Pitch escaped, or where he came from or what he hoped to achieve by hurting Ember all he knew was that he cared too much about Ember to let Pitch do anything to her. He wouldn't lose someone he cared about again, not like he lost his family.

Ember didn't notice the shadows creeping into her dreams until it was too late. Then she was in the back seat of her parents car again, headphones in not really paying attention to her surroundings so she didn't see the truck that spun out of control and right into her parents car until it was too late.

Then all she was aware of was the screech of metal against metal. The frantic cries of her Mother trying to protect her only child. Then there was a white hot pain in her side and her world went dark.

Ember opened her eyes only to find herself standing in pitch darkness, unscathed and unharmed and surrounded by overwhelming silence on all fronts,

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Ember asked aloud letting out an audible sigh, "I'm beyond fed up with this nightmare crap!" Ember yelled into the darkness

_"Oh but you must know why it's happening"_ a smooth voice, _"You said it yourself, you feel guilty. It's your fault" _

"No it isn't they were arguing about something. And anyway the truck lost control"

_"But they were arguing about you. That's why they didn't see the truck"_

"No they were arguing about –" what were her parents arguing about? Ember couldn't remember, maybe it was her after all.

The scene changed, Ember stood in front of her mother who wore an angry look on her face, she was yelling but Ember couldn't quite make out the words,

"- all your fault!" Ember's mother finished

Ember fell to the ground as hot thick sobs choked their way out and tears rolled down her face, it _was_ all her fault. If she hadn't gone to that stupid party then her Parents wouldn't have gone to get her and her Dad wouldn't have been yelling at her and he would have seen the truck that skid out of control and they would still be alive,

"Mamma, Daddy I'm so sorry!" Ember cried trying to run to her parents but each time she got near they faded only to reappear elsewhere

* * *

Jack was racing the winds as fast as he could, finally he reached Ember's house she'd left the window open for him as usual only she wasn't sitting up on her laptop or reading an old worn book. This time she was tossing and turning in her bed as the shadows crept up the wall,

"Pitch!" Jack yelled knowing only Jamie and Sophie would be able to hear him, both of whom were attending respective sleepovers at friends houses,

"Oh Jack I didn't know you'd arrived" the smooth voice of Pitch echoed around Ember's room,

"Show yourself you coward!" Jack demanded,

"If you insist" out from the shadows slithered the form of Pitch, he wore a grin on his face as Ember tossed and turned in her bed her cheeks wet with tears, "You know I haven't a clue why I didn't think of this sooner. I mean children are afraid of the things that go bump in the night of course but teenagers, all that angst and desire to fit in, all those insecurities to exploit why it's simply marvellous" he grinned

"Let her go" Jack bit out through gritted teeth clenching his staff tightly in both hands, sparks flying from the crook

"Or what? You'll freeze me? Because you and I both know Jackie boy there's no way to do that"

"Just leave Ember out of this. She's got nothing to do with anything"

"But you see she does!" Pitch yelled back, "You let her into your frozen little heart and now she's apart of everything!" he grinned again stroking Ember's cheek with his pale hand, "And I'm not the one who involved her in the first place" Pitch smirked, "That was all you Jackie boy"

Ember groaned in her sleep and the shadows on her wall grew in size and in number, they surrounded almost the entire room,

"Ember wake up!" Jack shouted racing over to her bedside to try and shake her awake, "Please!"

"I'm afraid that won't work" Pitch laughed as Jack was suddenly bound against the wall by shadow tendrils, "She's all mine now" Pitch leant over Ember's bed and pressed his pale lips to hers.

Jack thrashed against his restraints trying to free himself but to no avail he was bound tightly. It really looked like Pitch was going to win and it was all his fault

* * *

_"Ember!" _

Somewhere in the darkness someone was calling her name, a voice, a familiar voice calling to her begging her to wake up.

That voice, she knew that voice, it was warm, it was happy. It made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore, that voice, who did it belong to who?

_"Ember!"_ the voice called again louder this time, Ember stood up and saw a crack of light shining down on her amidst the darkness, warm, safe, happy, not alone anymore.

_"EMBER!" _the darkness around her shattered, Jack! Jack was calling to her, Ember looked around to find the winter boy but saw no trace of him only the faint outlines of her parents,

"You killed us" they said

"No. No I didn't!" Ember bit back, "I didn't go to the stupid party! You were coming back from a weekend break!" she remembered now, her parents had gone away for their anniversary and were coming back late at night, it was raining, the truck driver was going too fast, he spun out of control, she wasn't to blame.

She wasn't to blame

Ember's eyes shot open and she leapt out of bed, spying Jack restrained on the wall by shadows she followed them to their source,

"Pitch I'm assuming" she growled, "You're the one who trapped me in that awful nightmare. You made me think I killed my parents. Well let me tell you something, you have seriously underestimated me!" Ember said keeping her voice level but advancing towards Pitch all the same, "A year ago I might have let you keep me there, trapped in my own guilt but not anymore. I'm not alone anymore" Ember drew back her fist and punched the spirit as hard as she could, "Now leave this place and if I ever catch you back here again and if I even hear any of the kids talking about you then you're going to have me to answer to. And guess what? I'm not afraid of you, you're just a coward who sneaks into little kids rooms when they're asleep you don't have the courage to face anyone when they're awake. Well you've just made yourself an enemy Pitch and you'd best be believing I'm not letting you anywhere near a child ever again!"

Pitch couldn't believe his eyes when a warm light engulfed the teen and the room, himself included, sending him back to his prison under the earth,

"I think I'd better think it out again"

* * *

Back at Ember's the light had faded and Jack had been released from his bonds,

"That was amazing!" he praised, "How did you do that?"

"I have no earthly idea!" Ember laughed, "I was just so damn angry with that sombitch. Who sneaks into a girls room at night uninvited to blame her for killing her parents!" Ember scoffed, "What a pervert"

Jack laughed, trust Ember to take all this in her stride and make a joke out of it. Looks like she was stronger than Jack gave her credit for, "Still" Ember broke Jack out of his revere, "Thanks for coming for me" she smiled and gave the winter boy a chaste kiss on the cheek before climbing back into bed, "I'm shattered. Defeating an evil villain takes a lot of you who knew?"

"Want me to stay?" Jack asked

"Do you have work to do?" Ember questioned as she drew her covers up around her,

"Nah I'm done" Jack answered floating over to lie on top of Ember's bed, "Night Emmy"

"Night Jack"

* * *

**I started this ages ago and then lost my muse so I had to track her down over hill over dale till I caught her again**

**I'm probably going to end this here as well since I can't really think of anything to add **

**Hope you all enjoyed this little one shots **

**Like and favourite if you did**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box (especially if you spotted one slightly nerdy musical reference)**

**Subscribe and become a fan today**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had never really been a fan of Halloween. It wasn't really his holiday, sure kids seemed to enjoy going out and trick or treating and there were parties that the older kids went to and adults seemed to like staying in and watching scary movies.

Ember however loved Halloween; it was a culmination of both her birthday and her favourite holiday so Jack had learnt to like it. One Halloween in particular would mark Ember's 21st Birthday, she was now legally allowed to purchase and consume alcohol which she said would make things 'oh so much better' Jack had never had alcohol so he didn't know but he took Ember's word for it.

Having finished college Ember was now interning in the hospital in Burges in the psychiatric department, she wanted to be a child psychologist and help kids of all ages deal with trauma the way she'd been helped. So she was still living with her Aunt, Jamie who had just started his freshman year of High School and Sophie who had just started middle school. Jack couldn't believe how old they were getting, Ember too. It made him stop and think sometimes what will happen to them all.

So while Jamie and Sophie were both attending parties at friend's houses and Ember's Aunt being out for the evening Ember had invited Jack around for a party of their own. Apparently costumes were not optional. So Jack had borrowed some things from North and arrived at Ember's at the specified time. He floated in through the open window and took care to close it after him,

"I'll be right out! I'm just finishing up!" Ember called from her bathroom,

"Take your time" Jack laughed as he lay flat on Ember's bed with his arms behind his head,

"You better have a costume on!" Ember called again her voice closer this time,

"As commanded" Jack laughed again,

"Close your eyes" Ember's voice was closer again this time, Jack figured she was just outside the room. So he shut his eyes like she asked, he could hear her padding into the room and shutting the door behind her. She sat next to him on the bed and leant forward to kiss him, "Ok open em"

Jack almost didn't believe it. Instead of the Ember he recognised, sitting with her face inches from his own was well him,

"Wow Emmie that's one hell of a costume" she'd managed to make herself look just like him. Her face was no longer its normal warm tan colour instead it was shock white, as was the wig she was wearing her long red curls tucked up underneath it

"Glad you like it" she grinned, "It took longer than I expected, especially to look this white and to do the hoodie. I like your costume too, who helped you fit it?"

"Mrs Claus" Jack had indeed needed to have the clothes altered to fit his smaller frame,

"Well she did a bang up job, you really look like North"

"And it's kind of scary how much you look like me" she was even wearing a hoodie the same colour and style as his own and had managed to paint on the frost that usually covered it, and the pants,

"Well Halloween is supposed to be scary" Ember laughed, "So come on then I have booze and I have scary movies!" Ember shot up off the bed and grabbed Jack's hand pulling him up with her, and down into the living room where she had the television all set up for whichever movie she'd decided to watch first.

* * *

Somewhere between 'The Evil Dead' and 'Day of the Dead' Ember had gotten slightly drunk, she'd been drinking beer all night and her cheeks were now flush with colour and she couldn't stop smiling. She'd also taken her wig off claiming it to be itchy,

"Guess I don't look like you anymore huh?" she laughed

"Nope, you just look like you but in my clothes" Jack grinned at her, if he was honest seeing Ember in his clothes was kinda sexy,

"You know what we should do?" Ember said leaning in closer to Jack, "We should go upstairs and take my clothes off"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Jack would be lying if he said the idea of going upstairs wasn't appealing but with the amount Ember had drank he wasn't so sure if he should,

"Alright you're clearly concerned with how much I've had to drink. Well there are rules with alcohol and sex, as long as I can form a coherent sentence and I'm not blacked out somewhere and can't agree to sex we're good. Trust me I'm a psychologist"

"I trust you Emmie" Jack grinned and grabbed Ember's hand, "Lead the way"

"And you said you didn't like Halloween" Ember laughed as the two ran upstairs, "Looks like now you don't have a reason to hate it anymore"

As Ember took the hoodie she was wearing off to reveal a lacy blue bra along with matching underpants when she removed her pants Jack had to agree he didn't have a reason to hate Halloween anymore

* * *

**This one's pretty short and I was going to go into more detail at the end there with what the two of them got up to but this story is rated T and I don't really want to have to bump the rating up for one chapter.**

**The story is also marked as 'complete' but I will probably be adding things to it here and there when the mood strikes me. I was watching the movie again tonight and that's where the inspiration for this came from along with Michelle Phan's costume/Halloween videos. Michelle Phan is a make up artist on YouTube and you should all check her out she's amazing.**

**So like and favourite if you enjoyed this, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box tell me if you liked this if you didn't what you liked what you didn't and maybe if you guys do want a more detailed chapter to bump the rating up, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you all in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
